A Pierced Shadow
by breep76
Summary: Shadow and Amy HAD something but it got ruined when Shadow's inner monster suddenly showed...can he fix that something or will it be gone forever? a/n: another genre is spiritual...you'll see wat i mean later
1. A Blade

A Pierced Shadow

Shadow's Story

_**Rate M for lemons, blood, and language**_

Maybe I was dreaming...

Maybe I wasn't...

I raised the blade to my wrist...

For the first time in my life tears flowed down my cheeks.

They had always been dry and cold.

I started sobbing.

I don't know why I do this, I guess everyone thinks of me as a monster...

I gripped the blade harder as I quickly slit my wrist.

I hissed in pain.

That wasn't the first scar I had...

The tears kept flowing...

Never in my life have I felt so weak, I felt like crawling in a hole and dying...

No one cared...

Nobody...

Suddenly adrenaline rushed through my veins, I roared with rage.

That's all my life is conceived of is rage, fury, hate.

With a great whip of my wrist I threw the blade of glass, shattering it into a million pieces across the room.

Amy.

I pushed her away, she was the only person I cared about and...she cared about me...

But I had to.

My thirst was and is overwhelming...

I almost killed her.

I almost killed others also.

The look on her face when I told her not to ever have anything to do with me was engraved in my mind.

I sat on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands.

I spoil everyone's life, including mine...

What have I become...?

Why...?

And how can I stop it...?


	2. The Monster

The Monster

**CHAPTER HAS BLOOD!!!!**

_Italics-Dreams_

"_Amy! Wait!" I yelled, I couldn't catch up to her..._

_It was pitch black and all I could see was her._

"_Amy! Don't go!" I reached for her._

_Suddenly blood red eyes showed in front of my, its mouth opened and there was what seemed to be a red gleam of light coming from it._

_Amy kept running and then stopped._

_I finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder._

_I spun her around..._

_Her eyes were gouged out and her mouth was full of blood..._

_I screamed._

_End Dream_

I woke up screaming, it echoed through the house...

I was drenched in sweat and my breathing stung my lungs.

What had that dream meant...?

I got up and went to the bathroom, I splashed my face with water and looked at myself in the mirror.

A black shadow was standing behind me.

I couldn't move...

"What the hell are you...?" I could barely find my voice.

It got close to my ear, "You."

I gasped and turned around.

It was gone.

I ran a hand through my quills and turned off the light.

As soon as I hit the bed, I was off into a now dreamless sleep...these signs still haunted me.

The dream.

The demon...

My depression...

My rage...

Nothing made since, it seems like the "thing" is _in_ me...

The next morning I hit the shower first thing, trying to wash away my stress and anxiety.

Nothing was going to solve this problem...

I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror again.

I sighed and touched my wet face.

I looked normal, nothing was wrong, it was a face of a normal human...(a/n: yes Shadow is human but he has quills)

"_No it's not..." _A very dark voice said in my head.

"What the hell?" I looked around.

"_You prick, I'm in your head, I'm you." _It said.

"Bullshit, what are you?" I asked it, I looked like a crack head talking to myself...

"_Well to start off, have you read the Bible lately?" _That threw me off.

"No not in a while, what does that have to do with anything?"

"_Well you may not have noticed me but I'm the prince of Hell. Basically I'm all the anger in this horrible place called Earth. I get into people all the time but your my best target is you. The name __is __Balan." _It chuckled.

"Why, out of all the sinners in the world, why me? What the hell did I do?" I was still lost.

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall with a force so great, it knocked the wind out of me.

"_Listen and listen good," _It said, _"I'm not to be played with, I can put you through things that'll ruin your life forever. Now I control you and every move you make. Got it?" _Obviously it was pissed.

"Okay, one nobody controls me, two, this is just a dumb voice in my head that's a fucking joke and three, don't ever throw me up against the wall like that ever again."

It growled.

A stabbing pain went through my stomach and suddenly, blood came from my mouth.

"_Painful isn't it?"_

I coughed, "No, I've been through worse." My voice raspy.

"_What I'm about to put you through you would wish you had those painful times again."_

Later after the incident, he was gone and I decided to go to Knuckles' Island.

I put on my black trench coat and my converse, grabbed my phone and my chaos emerald.

I Chaos Controlled myself to Angel Island.

When I was over there, it was raining...hard.

I walked through the forest, careful not to get scratched by the branches.

I could see Knuckles sitting on the pedestal of the Master Emerald getting drenched.

He was asleep.

I chuckled, "Knux."

Nothing.

"Knuckles."

Still nothing.

I sighed then I jabbed his side, he fell over with a squeal.

"What the hell?! Oh. Shadow don't scare me like that! Damn, I'm thinking that someone is after the emerald." He sat back up.

I sat next to him laughing to myself.

"What did you come here for?"

"I need to talk to you about something that I'm trusting you with." I looked down at my feet.

"What?" That caught his attention.

"Knux, weird shit has been going on ever since...you know...the incident with Amy, and it seems like when I get angry it turns into rage and I have no control whatsoever."

"Your point?"

"Knuckles, I think I'm possessed." I looked up at him, not caring about the rain.

He looked shocked, "Whoa, are you sure?"

"Yes, I have nerve wracking dreams, voices in my head, getting thrown against walls, coughing up blood nonstop!" I was standing up now, "Of course I'm sure! And all because of this thing inside me, I'm hurting people I love!"

He just stared at me, "I believe you..."

I took a deep breathe, I dropped back on the pedestal and put my head in my hands...

"Why so emotional?" Rouge was beside me, her hand was on my shoulder.

Knuckles gasped, "What all did you hear?"

"All." She said.

"Damn." He mumbled.

I still hadn't moved, "Rouge, you can't tell anyone." My voice was muffled.

"I won't, I promise." She rubbed my shoulder and put her head on it.

I sighed, I felt relieved.

At least I told someone.

Knuckles finally spoke after awhile, "Shadow...I think you need...an exorcism."


	3. Seeking Forgiveness

Seeking Forgiveness

I entered the church and sat down in the back pews.

Nobody else was there...

"_Leave, now." _Balan said in my head.

I immediately started praying, something I'd never done in over 50 years...

"God, I know I've done so much wrong in the past but I haven't talked to you in years. I have this demon inside me that's trying to tear me down and hurt others that I love. Please forgive me and rebuke this monster inside me...amen."

I dipped my fingers in the holy water and made a cross shape on my chest and head.

"_Leave, now!" _His voice was getting louder.

Suddenly I heard an angelic voice sing,

"_Praise be to You, O Lord  
God of our father Israel  
From everlasting to everlasting_

I followed the voice and it lead me to a room.

_Yours, O Lord, is the greatness  
And the power  
And the glory  
And the majesty  
And the splendor  
For everything in heaven and earth is Yours _

It was Amy...

_Yours, O Lord, is the kingdom  
You are exalted as head over all  
Wealth and honor come from You  
You are the ruler of all things  
In Your hands are strength and power  
To exalt and give strength to all_

I stood there staring, she had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

_Now, our God, we give You thanks  
And praise Your glorious name"_

She finally opened her eyes, she gasped when she saw me.

"Wait. Amy, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I asked God to forgive me and I hope you can too..." I lowered my head.

After a while, she finally spoke, "I forgive you...but I have a boyfriend now."


End file.
